


Love

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: The first time Ash tries to get frisky, Eiji rejects him. Later, Eiji reveals a secret about himself, and Ash, as always, is an understanding boyfriend.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Have I watched Banana Fish? No. Do I plan to watch Banana Fish? Also probably no, as I am a little baby who can't handle things that get too intense or have bad endings. Am I in love with the cute blond one with a tragic past and the stuttering easily-flustered brunette? Yes. Look, it's porn with feelings, I don't know what to tell you.

Eiji and Ash had been living together in Japan for two months now. After everything that happened, Ash's narrow escape, they had both decided to live a small life in a small town. They were happy, and that was what mattered.

Their house was small, just a living room with a couch and a tv, a small kitchen and a hallway with a bathroom, and a bedroom with another ensuite bathroom. That was all they needed.

That night, they were snuggled on the couch watching a movie. Ash was leaning against the arm rest, Eiji was leaning against him. They were watching some cheap action movie. Well, Eiji was watching the movie. Ash was gently massaging Eiji's shoulders. Eiji had to admit, it felt good...He closed his eyes, but they snapped open when he felt Ash begin running kisses along the nape of his neck. Did Ash want…? Those kisses moved down his neck, to the side, to his shoulders…

"I-I-I-I CAN'T!" Eiji shouted, pushing Ash away and tumbling onto the floor in the process. He looked up into Ash's shocked eyes, and immediately curled up into a ball, unable to meet Ash's eyes.

"...Sorry." Well, a rejection was a rejection, and Ash certainly wasn't going to push.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have asked before letting myself get carried away. Come back onto the couch and we'll finish the movie. Do you still want to snuggle? I promise I won't try anything this time." Eiji nodded slowly. He got up off the floor, went back to curl up in Ash's arms, and they went back to watching the movie. 

"...Would it be alright for me to ask why?" Ash asked sometime later. Eiji froze.

"...I...um. I...don't want to...talk about it," he finally replied, gaze downcast.

"Alright, then forget I said anything," Ash said. A few minutes later, Eiji took Ash's hand as silent thanks. Ash smiled, and that was that.

Ash met another rejection a little while later. He'd asked again, politely, no unpleasant surprises this time. His rejection was more polite, but still a rejection. Ash didn't push after that. If Eiji didn't want it, Eiji didn't want it. Simple.

"...I…" They were sitting on the couch, just relaxing. Ash looked up from his phone. "I...I can't...um...I can't...c...come." 

"Can't come?" Ash asked, "Can't come where?"

"No, I...I can't come. That's why I...I can't...Why...I don't want to…Ma...make...um...love. To you." Ash stared.

"Can't come?" he echoed, shocked, "You've never...not once...in your whole life?"

"Well, I...I  _ have _ , it's just...it takes...a really long time. My partners...got...tired of trying. They were really nice about it, but the truth of it is...I just...I'm...my body is...fussy. People can't...even I can't really...I just...can't." Ash processed these words.

"...If I said I wanted to try…" he said slowly, "Would you let me?" Eiji looked away.

"I...I...just...I don't want...Just...when...When my partners...try so hard...and I just...can't make myself...enjoy it...When they...give up...it...I don't...ever want to feel like that again. It's...better if we don't."

"It feels like shit when your partner gives up on your pleasure," Ash replied. "I understand. That's why I won't give up." He spoke like it was clear as day. "Even if we do nothing else for the next month, I won't stop until you've gotten your pleasure." Eiji flushed.

"You...won't give up? Even if it...takes me hours and hours to get there…"

"Well, I'm free for the rest of the night." He turned suddenly serious.

"But if you don't want this, Eiji, tell me."

"No, I do. Coming is...nice. I just...don't get to do it very often. Or. At all. I always just...quietly switch to whatever my partner likes."

"Well, tell you what. I won't tell you what I like. That way we only focus on what you like. What  _ do  _ you like, by the way? Is there anything that gets you going?" Eiji thought, then shook his head.

"There's plenty that gets me going, but...nothing that...gets me...to the finish line, as it were."

"Fair enough. What have you tried?"

"Blow jobs, hand jobs, tonguing, fingering, vibrators, kissing, sucking, sounding, cock rings, spanking, whipping, electricity...there's basically nothing I  _ haven't  _ tried." Ash elected not to mention that there was plenty he hadn't tried.  _ That  _ would definitely be a mood killer. Instead, he nodded. It was all coming together in his mind, and if he was right, it was a really easy fix.

"Alright. I have an idea what the problem might be." 

"You...you do?" Eiji looked like he hardly dared to hope.

"Sure. I definitely think we can get you off tonight."

"You do?"

"I said so, didn't I? Here, let's take a bath together."

"A...bath? Why would we take a bath  _ before  _ sex? Doesn't the sex kind of make the bath moot?" Oh yeah, Ash  _ definitely  _ knew what the problem was. He stood from the couch, shaking his head.

"Oh you poor, sexually repressed chicken. Join me and learn from the master of seduction."

"Chicken," Eiji said flatly, " _ Chicken _ ."

"My poor, sexually repressed chicken," Ash chuckled, "Come on, into the tub." Ash and Eiji got undressed, and Ash filled the tub and got in first, beckoning Eiji into his arms.

"Hot water is supposed to make orgasms more powerful," Eiji commented, "But it never did much for me."

"Good thing you won't be in the water when you come then," Ash replied.

"We're not...having sex here?"

"Nope. In fact, we might not even get to sex at all. I'm hoping you'll come just from the foreplay. Tell you what. What you've been doing in the past hasn't been working, so how about you lay off the commentary and just relax and let me work my magic, okay?"

"Okay...So what do we do now?" 

"Now I wash my hair and my body, and you just relax and get comfy."

"O...kaaaayyy…?" Eiji did as told, relaxing as Ash lathered up his hair and body and scrubbed himself clean.

"There. Sit up a bit, I'm going to wash your hair now."

"O-okay…" 

Ash's fingers were soft and gentle in his scalp, and Eiji felt himself relax.

"You're good at this…Sorry, you said no talking."

"I said no critiques. Compliments are always appreciated. Just like you." Eiji flushed pink.

"Are...are you saying I'm appreciated?"

"Course I am. How could I not appreciate you?" He kissed Eiji's hair.

"Peh. Blegh. Soap." Eiji laughed.

"That's what you get for kissing soapy hair, idiot!" Ash smiled indulgently, then began rinsing off Eiji's hair. Ash kept up the scalp massage even after he was done, waiting until Eiji was nearly falling asleep before he moved on. He grabbed the loofah and put soap on in, then handed it to Eiji.

"Here. You wash your private parts, and I'll take care of the rest for you."

"Oh...Sure…" Eiji frowned, but took the loofah and washed himself, then handed it back to Ash. Ash gently nudged Eiji forward, then began scrubbing his back in slow, careful strokes. Eiji sighed, then closed his eyes and let himself relax. Ash scrubbed his whole body, and he seemed to concentrate on making sure every inch of Eiji's body had felt the smoth, relaxing brush of the loofah. Eiji sighed, he leaned back and let himself float.

"I'll fall asleep before we even  _ get  _ to the sex if you keep this up," he said.

"Then that's what happens," Ash replied simply, and Eiji opened his eyes to blink in wonder at the ceiling.

"...I'm done," Ash said a moment later, "Let's get dried off." Getting dried off was a drawn-out event as well, as Ash took his time ensuring they didn't freeze the moment they opened the door. He even got them dressed into soft, cozy pyjamas. Eiji found that  _ not  _ commenting was getting harder and harder by the minute.

They laid in bed together, lights off except for a lamp, and Eiji found himself relaxed. For a few moments they stared into eachother's eyes, saying nothing.

"I love you," Ash said, and Eiji smiled.

"I love you, too," he replied. Ash reached forward and scratched his scalp gently for a few moments, then pulled him forward to kiss the top of his head.

"...No soap this time," he murmured, and Eiji smiled and hummed.

"No soap this time." Ash kissed his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth, and then their lips connected. Eiji felt so relaxed, and he felt a certain plumpness in his nether regions that felt like arousal, but it was different from any other kind of arousal he'd experienced before. This was a slow, building arousal. There was no rush, no hurry, no desperate push to get him to come, just them, and the intimacy of their touches. Eiji deepened the kiss at the thought, and Ash let him, stroking Eiji's face and then running his hands up and down Eiji's arms. When he'd finished with that he pushed his hands inside the cuffs of Eiji's pyjama top and began stroking the skin on the inside of his wrist. Finally Eiji's curiosity got the better of him.

"Um...Aren't you going to touch my…?"

"Not yet," Ash replied, kissing his cheek, "Your body will tell me when it's ready to be touched."

"But...I'm getting hard…"

"That means your body is interested, which is an important first step…but if your body isn't invested, touching you won't make a lick of difference."

"I...don't understand…"

"...I know you don't," Eiji replied, his voice unexpectedly soft, "That's why I'm going to teach you. I'm going to do this right, Eiji." Somehow, Eiji found himself caught off guard.

"A-alright…" Ash moved to his neck then, gently caressing it with his fingertips while also stroking one cheek and kissing the other. They kissed again, and Ash began trailing his fingers along the front of Eiji's neck, slowly working lower and lower…

"Can I take off your shirt?" Ash whispered, and Eiji swallowed.

"Um...slowly, please?" Eiji couldn't articulate what it was that he wanted, but he equally couldn't articulate what he  _ didn't  _ want.

"Alright. Tell me if you want to stop." Ash began stroking with the flat of his palm, from neck down to chest, opening one button for more access before he went back to kissing Eiji. His hand stroked Eiji's chest, down the center, avoiding the nipples, for now. When Ash had made it to the fourth button, Eiji said,

"I think I'm okay with you taking my shirt off." Ash kissed him.

"Good. Alright, then I'll take your shirt off. Let me know if you get cold, we'll take this under the blankets." Ash carefully unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way and pulled it off. Eiji was flushing red from embarrassment, and Ash smiled.

"...You have such beautiful eyes, Eiji," Ash said, and Eiji's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"E-eyes?"

"Yes. Those beautiful brown eyes of yours, when you look like this...they're so adorable to look at…" Ash leaned forward and kissed Eiji, and Eiji swallowed.

"That's...very kind of you," he said, stunned into stupidity.

"For you, always," Ash said. His hands then moved to run down Eiji's stomach, feeling the soft skin. He used both hands, down the front then up the sides. When Eiji shivered, Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Cold, Eiji?"

"N-no, why?" Ash shifted so he was straddling Eiji's hips.

"Because I think I found a weak spot on you," he said in a low voice, emerald eyes sparkling in the dim light. He ran his hands down Eiji's sides again, lightly, and he smiled as Eiji shivered again.

"Just like I thought, he breathed, "sensitive."

"I-I-"

"Shhh…" Ash shushed him, "You don't have to say anything. Just relax and let yourself feel." He kept his hands moving up and down Eiji's stomach and sides, then shifted further downwards. He began running his hands down Eiji's legs now, soothing the skin, which his mouth went to Eiji's stomach. He began kissing, moving his mouth slowly and gently from his stomach, up his sides, just under the nipple...When he gently kissed Eiji's right nipple, Ash felt his hips twitch almost imperceptibly upwards towards him, and he smiled.

"There you go...you're almost ready, Eiji…" Eiji moaned in response, and Ash looked up to see that he had closed his eyes and was fighting to control his breathing. Ash licked Eiji's nipple, and he gasped. He licked and sucked a little longer, then switched nipples. By time both nipples had been lavished with attention, Eiji's hips were thrusting upwards almost constantly.

"See, Eiji?" He said, kissing his way up to his neck, "Just need to get your body warmed up, that's all."

"I've...never...felt this...way before…" Eiji said around a moan. Ash licked a long stripe up his neck.

"I'll make you feel like this every time, Eiji." Eiji sucked in a breath, and Ash moved his hand to gently hover over Eiji's clothed, twitching member. He ghosted his fingers over it, and he knew Eiji would come tonight from the shudder that movement provoked alone.

"I want to make sure you're comfortable," Ash murmured, and Eiji moaned again.

"A...Ash…" Ash began stroking, kissing him gently and lavishing him with attention. He carefully stroked Eiji's body with his free hand, long movements that had Eiji moaning. He could almost feel the moment Eiji started thinking, or perhaps he could. Eiji's body stopped responding to his touches, and Ash moved both hands to his body, touching and stroking.

"Shh, Eiji," he whispered, "Don't think, just feel. Feel how good my hands feel on your body, feel how much you love it when my hands run down your sides, but mostly...feel my warmth. Feel how close we are. Feel our bodies touching, don't think about anything else…" Eiji's body was slowly starting to react again, and Ash brought a hand down to Eiji's thighs to help him along.

"I don't understand," Eiji said, voice strained, "Why...why don't you just...touch me? Like everyone else did?"

"Because you can't get off just by having someone stroke your dick. You need more than sex. You need  _ love _ ." Eiji gasped.

"But...my other partners-"

"Shhh," Ash shushed him, "I'll explain with words later, but for right now, let me explain with my actions, alright? Just close your eyes, and remember that every single thing I'm doing is all for you." Eiji hummed, and Ash kept kissing him. It was slow, it was gentle, it felt like waves crashing against the shore, a slow but inevitable build to his orgasm. When Ash started to stroke him again Eiji arched.

“A-ash…”

“That’s it…” Ash murmured, “Do what feels right.” Eiji gasped, and writhed, and Ash kept stroking him in slow, firm movements that felt so impossibly good. It had been so long since anyone had had the patience to keep pleasuring him but here he was, fingers curled in the sheets and so, so close to tipping over the edge. He gasped when he came, his breath hitched, and a single choked cry was the only sound he made as his body jerked with his orgasm. Ash kept stroking him, working him through his orgasm, and when he finally calmed Ash moved to lay down beside him.

“Ash…” Eiji murmured, “That was…”

“Spectacular? Mind-blowing?” Ash joked. Eiji moved to snuggle into him.

“Thank you. I...I can’t...I can’t even begin to say…” Ash smiled and gently stroked Eiji’s hair.

“Don’t worry about it. I love you, Eiji. You’re not like other people, you can’t just get off like they can. You need to know your partner loves you, you need to feel it before you can even think about coming. Sure, it takes a little longer that way, but...isn’t it better, to never have to doubt the way your partner feels? You never wonder if your partner loves you, because you feel it every time you make love. It’s better that way, I think…” Ash chuckled suddenly.

“...But that’s just me being sentimental.”

“No, I...I like sentimental. Thank you, Ash.”

“Don’t mention it.”


End file.
